All 1989 myths
1989 myths politie The closest police force to Akademi High is the Buraza Police Bureau, which is tasked with protecting the inhabitants of Buraza Town. In order to understand the workings of the Buraza Police force in modern day, one must first understand their history. In 1989, a mysterious string of murders and disappearances occurred at Akademi High. The local police were unable to identify any suspects until an investigative journalist convinced them that one of the school's female students was the culprit. An arrest was made, and the schoolgirl went to court to face trial for her alleged crimes. At the time of the trial, Akademi High was a household name due to its international prestige. The nature of the trial - a schoolgirl accused of murdering multiple classmates to keep them out of a boy's love life - drew widespread media attention. As a result, the case was the most publicized criminal trial in Japanese history. At the end of the trial, the schoolgirl was found innocent. The police force who performed the arrest were widely criticized for taking the journalist's claims seriously. The journalist and the local police force were the laughingstock of the country for weeks. This event caused long-lasting changes in the policies of the Buraza Police Bureau. In order to avoid becoming the subject of national scrutiny ever again, they are now extremely reluctant to perform arrests without hard evidence, and dismiss individual eyewitness testimony unless it is backed up by at least 4 other individuals. When performing an investigation, the Buraza Police Bureau is heavily reliant on recent technology invented by Saikou Corp. This new technology allows the police to perform a full forensic investigation of a crime scene within minutes, as opposed to hours or days. For example, this technology can identify all traces of DNA on a murder weapon, allowing the police to identify a murderer almost instantaneously. Within a time span of 6 hours, the police can perform absolutely every type of forensic test possible, with plenty of time left over to question all witnesses present; as a result, if the police can't solve the crime within 6 hours, it's deemed to be unsolvable, and the case is closed. Rumors of bribes between Akademi High's headmaster and the superintendent of the Buraza Police Bureau are firmly denied. ryoba Ryoba Aishi is the mother of Ayano Aishi, the protagonist of Yandere Simulator. Ryoba attended the same school as her daughter in the late 80s. She has lived in the same neighborhood for her entire life. She is a cheerful and friendly woman who seems to get along very well with everyone in her neighborhood, although nobody seems to know very much about her, not even her next-door neighbors. She is a very private woman who never talks about herself, and never divulges many details about her occupation...but she's always willing to talk for hours about her husband and how much she adores him. the whole story of yandere simulator in early 1989 -------------------------------------------------- -------------- Ryoba's life ryoba aishi who has been emotionless since her entire life until she met a boy who gave her emotions. because she is a yandere. she did not want to lose the boy because it is the same as: -------------------------------------------------- - you are thirsty but can never drink you are hungry but can never eat you have sleep but can never sleep -------------------------------------------------- that's why she never wanted to lose the boy so she can do all those things (not literally)! therefore she would kill every girl who had a crush on him so that the boy would be hers. -------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- The Story Of The Journalist 1989 the police came to akademi high at the first murder case but could not find anything So the journalist came because he thought I became a HERO! and he found out that ryoba aishi always had a bucket and mop and the girls stalked who had ever talked to her senpai! after that he went to the police and told everything. Ryoba came to the desk and wept and made everything an excuse that made the journalist crazy and was considered ridiculous. And for weeks my car was sprayed. He would never go to school again just for important things. Once he stood in the empty courtyard of the school akademi high until Ryoba came running with a smile on her face and eyes like a doll! she said: I can kill you and make it look like a suicide so do not come here anymore ... I was shocked and because I started drinking from boredom until suddenly someone started giving me. she was almost always with me and cared about me, every time she saw me talk to another woman she got a very irritating feeling which I thought was crazy. She made me look like I was a baby like I was her PET! After 6 months we married but at the birth of our 1st child she unfortunately died. I was alone with my girl and never really talked to her. She grew up and bought her own computer which I thought was crazy for such a child and she was 16! She sometimes came home with blood on her but I did not want to interfere and not know who the blood was because I respect her privacy but mostly of fear. I thought recording tapes was a good idea so that I would calm down, but that is not the case! I want to go back to my own life, but I can not. I know that the monster is still walking around the city that killer, and I am the one who knows the truth of her youth! I feel like I finally have a goal in my life, I feel that I can do something in my life -------------------------------------------------- ----- The Story Of The Journalist Chapter 2 I found her that killer, it was not so difficult because she never left her place of birth. I've been following her for the whole week, it's not difficult when you know the tricks. The only thing that is difficult is to watch without me having a terrible feeling behind her about what she did to me, that she ruined my life from what she had done. this whole week seems like something is wrong, and yesterday I knew what it was ... and the crazy thing was that it took me so long before I knew it! She suddenly went the other way, I recognized the behavior ... It was my behavior. It was not difficult to find out who it was: a young woman who had just left school. I do not know what she is doing, but she certainly wants to kill them, she is certainly dead in a week if I do nothing! I want to warn her that someone is stalking her but I do not want to repeat my mistakes again. If I want to get her in jail, I must have proof that she has killed someone. If I save that young woman, then of course I can not let her get killed, and I have to be there and film it. But is this really justice? let a woman die? I can not put that woman in prison ... and there will be more victims. So letting her kill another person is the best thing to do now ... right? -------------------------------------------------- ------- The Story Of The Journalist Chapter 3 No, I'm an idiot! A fool! I followed her into a street and lost her in the shadows until I suddenly heard her voice behind me! not seen journalist for a long time, she said She was about a few centimeters behind me. I recognized that smile and that face ... That same face as in 1989. The only thing I could do was run and no longer look back. 2 stupid mistakes I had ever made! She knew I was following her I can not go to the police because they are declared innocent! My last idea for now is a stupid idea ... I have to leave Japan I was looking for you but could not find you, and exactly after